Wishful thinking
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Link has a secret. He really wants to tell Zelda, his true love. But how do you tell the one you love that you’re dying? LinkZelda oneshot, rewritten.


**You know, a few weeks ago, maybe 2, I was drawing a picture of Link, a picture of him staring up at the sky with a sad and almost longing look on his face. The name of the pictiure was _Wishful thinking_. For days the word _Wishful thinking _was on my mind, I couldn't get it out, finally I decided to write a story about it, and this is the result. I think this story might suprise you a bit, I've never seen anyone do it before, but I was just thinking about my brothers one day and it just popped into my head.**

**Enjoy the story! Please review!**

**Anime Wildfire**

It was dark out, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky over Hyrule field.

In the middle of Hyrule field, a teenage boy of about 16-17 was lying on the grass next to a tree. A sorral mare was grazing next to him.

The boy sighed and stretched out, his legs propped out and his hands behind his head. He clearly was enjoying the beautiful night.

"Navi… wake up, you gotta come see this." The boy said, a blue glow suddenly flew out of his hat and floated in front of him. It was a fairy, a tiny girl that was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Link… what is it? It's the middle of the night." The fairy said. The boy, Link, grinned at her.

"I know it's late Navi, but you just have to see the sky! It's so beautiful!" Link exclaimed, his gaze moving back up to the brightly shining stars.

"you know Link, you're actually right. It IS beautiful." The fairy said, she flew down and made herself comfortable in the folds of the boy's clothing, snuggling up close to him for warmth. The boy grinned down at her before his baby blue eyes, which were sapphire in the poor light, turned back up to the sky.

"I wonder if Zelda can see the stars right now." Link said, his eyes softened at the mention of her. Navi glanced up at him, she sighed. He had that look in his eyes again.

Zelda was Link's best friend, and his one true love as well. Navi knew Link wanted to marry her someday, but a painful tug at her heart reminded her that it would never be. She flew out from the folds of Link's tunic and flew up to his face, touching his cheek with her small hand.

"Link… you have to tell her soon. She needs to know." She said, Link sighed.

"I know Navi, it's just… whenever I'm with her, I can't do it. I try to tell her, but then I see her smile… and I can't do it. How can I tell her I'm dying?" Link said, he sat up. Pain filling his blue eyes.

"I mean… for me to tell her…" the saddened teen shook his head. "I can't do it, I don't want to ruin what little time I have left with her." He said. The fairy sighed and sat on his shoulder, her chin in her hands.

"I know this is hard for you, but if you don't tell her, someone else will. And then it will hurt even more." She said, Link nodded.

"I know," he said, he flopped back down on the grass. "let's talk about something else Navi." He said, the fairy nodded and snuggled up against him once again.

"Link? Where do you plan on going next? You can't wander around forever." She said, Link sighed. "I'm not sure Navi, but I was thinking Kakariko." He said, the Sorral mare walked over to him and began to nuzzle his hair, making him laugh.

"Link? I know we dropped this subject… but I was just wondering, what will me and Epona do after… you know." Navi said, glancing up at Link. The boy looked down at her.

"don't worry Navi, I talked about it to Impa. You two will live at the castle with Zelda. Epona will become Zelda's horse, since she and I are the only ones that can ride her anyway." Link said, he yawned and looked back up at the sky.

"you know Link… I'll really miss you… when…" Navi felt tears form in her eyes, she tried to blink them back, but was having difficulties. She felt Link sit up, and a hand reached down and gently picked her up till she was facing Link.

Link's eyes were filled with tears as well. "I'll miss you too Navi." He said, he smiled at her, and she managed to choke up a smile as well.

He gently set her back down and she snuggled back against his chest, his body was nice and warm.

"wishful thinking…" Navi muttered, Link glanced down at her, "what?" he said, Navi looked up at him. "wishful thinking." She repeated, she glanced back up towards the sky.

"what do you mean 'wishful thinking?'" Link asked, looking up at the sky as well.

"you're thinking of Zelda, right?" Navi said, Link nodded. "yeah."

"Link, what do you want most in the world?" Navi asked, Link glanced down at her. "to marry Zelda, to live. To marry Zelda and raise a family together, to watch our children and grandchildren grow up." Link said.

"that's wishful thinking Link. Most people call them dreams, but me, I call them wishful thinking. Everyone has a dream, weither it's like your dream to get married to the person you love, or to become a soldier for Hyrule or a scientist like the professor at lake Hylia." Navi said, a smile one her face. She glanced up at Link.

"my point here with this story Link, is don't let your dreams only be wishful thinking, make those dreams become reality." She said, Link said nothing, he was thinking.

Epona winnied to remind them how late it was, so the two decided to get some rest.

Link settled himself against the tree, a brown blanket from Epona's saddle bags draped over his body. Navi flew up to him and settled herself comfortably against his neck. He was nice and warm.

"good night Link." She said, smiling up at him, she saw Link glance down at her.

"good night Navi." He said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Navi sighed and cuddled up closer, she would need her rest for the long day tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in another part of Hyrule, a young woman was leaning against the railing of the balcony by her room, her long blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze. She shivered.

Suddenly a figure walked up from behind her and draped a blanket over her shoulders. The young woman turned to greet the shadow with a smile.

"hello Impa." She said, the shadow stepped forward, revealing a woman with red eyes.

"shouldn't you be asleep princess?" Impa said, nodding towards the bed inside the castle. The girl sighed, then turned back towards the open sky.

"I miss him." She said, Impa walked over and stood next to her. "you will see him tomorrow." She said, the princess sighed again.

"I know, but I hate being seperated from him." She said, Impa put a hand on her shoulder.

"Zelda, please, get some rest. You will see Link tomorrow. He promised to come, and if I know Link, he never breaks a promise." She said, the princess sighed again and allowed herself to be led back inside the castle. To her, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link!"

Link turned around in time to see Zelda rush out of the castle, he grinned as she raced over and threw her arms around his neck, nearly making him fall over in the process.

"I missed you Link." She said, running her fingers through his hair, She loved his hair.

"I missed you too Zel," Link said, hugging her back, he gently kissed her cheek. Zelda took a step back and looked at him.

"what took you so long? I've been worried sick about you!" she said, Link winced slightly at the word 'sick'.

"I was around. I had a few things to think about." He said, grinning down at her. Zelda smiled back and kissed him. He kissed her back and the two broke apart as Impa walked up behind Zelda.

"it's good to see you back." Impa said to Link, one hand on his shoulder, but Link could see worry in her eyes. "it's good to be back Impa." He said, grinning. Impa smacked him gently on the shoulder,

"all right you two, get out of here! You should have been gone already!" she said, Link and Zelda grinned at her as she stepped back. Link helped Zelda climb onto Epona, then mounted up behind her. Zelda waved to Impa as Link kicked Epona and she took off, racing towards Hyrule field.

Impa watched them go, a smile on her face. _Link had better tell her soon… _

---------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Link and Zelda were sitting under the very same tree Link had been under the night before. Impa had packed them a picnic, which lay empty beside them.

Link's head was in Zelda's lap, and she was running her fingers through his hair and playing with it.

Link closed his eyes and relaxed at Zelda's gentle touch, trying hard to forget to fact that he had to tell Zelda his secret.

Opening his eyes, he saw Navi floating up by the tree, she was pointing to Zelda and had a look on her face that said 'get on with it already'

Link sighed and glanced up at the face of his love. "what's the matter Link?" Zelda said, seeing the look on his face. Link bit his lip.

"Zelda, I have to tell you something very important." He said, he sat up and turned to face Zelda. She was looking a little confused.

"Link? Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"actually Zelda, something is wrong." He said, he took her hands in his, and helped Zelda to her feet before leading her out from under the tree.

"Link, what's going on?" Zelda asked, Link took a deep breath.

"Zelda… I'm sick, really really sick.." Link said, Zelda stared at him, and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"what do you mean your 'sick'?" she asked, fighting to keep her tears from spilling.

"I mean, I'm really really sick, and my body is dying." Link said, fighting to keep his voice under control. Zelda started to cry, tears slipping silently down her cheeks.

"N-No. you're not dying." She said, "we have doctors at the castle, they'll save you!" she said, Link looked like he was about to cry as well. "Zelda, I've already been to them, there's nothing else they can do for me. They're shocked as to why I've lived so long as it is." He said, Zelda let out a sob and buried her face against his chest. Link held her close, a tear or two of his own falling down his cheeks.

"why didn't you tell me?" Zelda sobbed, Link bit his lip again, "I tried, but everytime I saw you smile… I couldn't. I just couldn't break your heart like this, but I had to tell you. It would have hurt worse if I hadn't." He said,

Zelda sobbed even harder, she tightened her hold around his chest and sobbed. Link held her close, his own tears spilling off his cheeks on onto her hair.

The two stood there for a minute, letting their grief spill out. Finally Link felt Zelda lean against him and knew she'd fallen asleep. So he picked her up and took her back to the castle.

Impa must have known, for she was waiting for them when they got back. Link explained why Zelda was asleep and carried her up to her bedroom. As soon as Link tucked Zelda into her bed, he stumbled and fell over unconcious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda woke up several hours later in her bed, she got up and looked around.

"Impa?" she said, the door opened, and Impa walked in.

"Zelda, thank the goddesses you woke up." She said, feeling Zelda's temprature with her hand.

"I'm fine Impa, where's Link?" she asked, Impa sighed, she sat on Zelda's bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"after you passed out, Link brought you back to ther castle, but then… he fell unconcious. Zelda, he's in the infermery." She said, Zelda gasped and jumped up, tears streaming down her face. She raced out of the room and down the hall to the infermery.

Link was inside, a doctor next to him, Zelda raced over to him.

"oh Link, Link! Please wake up!" she said, Link's beautiful eyes were closed, and his breathing was different.

"he's going to be alright isn't he?" Zelda pleaded, holding Link's hand, the doctor turned to her.

"I'm not sure princess, we're not sure how long the boy has to live. It's amazing he's even lived this long, he should have died years ago." The doctor said,

"oh goddesses." Zelda sobbed, she ran her hand down Link's cheek. "if he's suppost to have died years ago, then how is he alive?" she asked.

"we think we know princess, but we're not entirly sure." The doctor said, "we believe that the reason he is alive is because of the triforce of courage in him, we think it's been keeping him alive." He said,

"the triforce of courage?" Zelda said, the doctor nodded. "yes your highness, you can thank the triforce in him that he's still alive. Without it, he would have died years ago." The doctor stood up and left, giving Zelda some time alone with Link to think about what she'd just been told.

Zelda paced the room, her feelings all over whelming her at once. Fear, anger, love, confusion, pain, one by one they hit her, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face against Link's chest and cried.

She cried until she fell asleep. When she woke up, the moon was high in the sky.

She didn't know how long she sat here, but it was a very long time. Finally she left Link sleeping there and made her way back slowly back to her room, still as sad as ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess!"

Zelda jerked awake at the sound of Impa's voice, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Impa, the sun is barely up yet!" Zelda said with a yawn.

"Zelda, Link's awake." She said, Zelda's head snapped up. "he's awake?!" she said, Impa nodded. Zelda scrambled out of bed and raced out the door of her room, grabbing her robe on the way.

Zelda arrived at the infermery ten seconds later, she rushed into the room. Link was lying there, but Zelda could see his eyes flutter open, he was awake, but barely.

"Link!" Zelda said, she rushed over to him, one hand on his cheek and running the other hand through his hair.  
His eyes flickered towards her for a second, then he lifted his hand and gently rubbed her cheek. Zelda took his hand in hers, smiling at him.

"Zelda." He said, Zelda smiled, Link turned to the doctors, "please, leave us." He said, the doctors nodded and left.

Link turned back to Zelda. "Zelda… I want to ask you something, this isn't how I pictured telling you, but it'll have to do." He said, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, he handed it to Zelda. Curious, she opened it and gasped.

It was a ring. A simple, yet beautiful ring. "Link-" she began, but Link cut her off.

"Impa helped me pick that ring out, about a month ago. She said you'd like a small ring over a big one." He said, his eyes were soft. He sat up.

"Link… it's beautiful. I love it." Zelda said, she felt tears beginning to come to her eyes.

"Zelda… this isn't how I planned this but… will you marry me?" he asked, Zelda's eyes opened wide and tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"I will, I will marry you Link!" she said with out hesitation, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, Link hugged her back. When the couple broke apart, Link took the ring from Zelda and slipped it onto her finger.

"I guess you aren't my best friend and more." Link said, Zelda's hand in his.

"no." Zelda said, "finacee' sounds much better!" she said with a giggle as she kissed him on the cheek. She leaned back against his chest, happy to be in his presence.

"you look tired, why don't you go get some rest?" Link said, kissing her neck. Zelda nodded and stood up, giving her finacee' a kiss on the cheek before she disappeared down the hallway to her room.

Link watched her go, his thoughts and emotions racing a mile a minute.

_We're getting married… she loves me… We're getting married!_ He thought, he lay back down with his hands under his head, glancing out the window next to his bed.

_Navi was right. Dreams shouldn't be just wishful thinking. _

A few weeks later, when Link was feeling better, he and Zelda got married. Normally, Zelda's father would never have allowed their marriage. But seeing how happy his daughter was with Link, he changed his mind. Link and Zelda reminded him of him and Zelda's mother, and their happy marriage.

Link and Zelda had ten wonderful months together, celebrating the birth of their daughter nine months after their marriage. But not all stories have a happy ending.

Link died the day after his daughter's birth. He and Zelda named her Serena, Serena Zelda Harkinian, the new princess of Hyrule. After her birth the happy family spent one last day together.

Zelda flew in depression after Link's death, she became overprotective as well, not letting her daughter out of her sight. She was still weak after Serena's birth, and Impa and the king feared that her depression would make it worse.

They were right. Five days after Serena's birth, princess Zelda of Hyrule died. Her body having been too weak after giving birth, and the depression over Link's death only made it worse.

The king was devistated, his only daughter was dead. His only joy was his little grandaughter. With her father's golden hair and beautiful blue eyes, and her mother's porceline skin, she was a perfect mix of her two parents. And the king loved her dearly.

Zelda's funeral was one of the worst days in Hyrule. Everyone was dressed in black. People flocked the courtyard to lay a flower on the princess's coffin. Almost everyone in Hyrule was there, even the young princess. She remained safe in her grandfather's arms.

The king of Hyrule made a speech, a speech about the life of his daughter and how she died to give life to her daughter.

As the king watched the people of Hyrule mourn the death of their future queen, his gaze turned to his grandaughter. She was giggling happily, completely unaware of the tragity.

"someday," the king said, "someday, little princess Serena, you will become queen and will lead our people back into a world of happiness." He said, the young princess smiled up at him, a golden triforce marking on the back of her hand…

-0-

**I know it's sad, but the sequel will be much better, it won't be as sad. Yes, I'm planning a sequel, but I think it will be posted on Chaosmaiden's account thing, she helped me plan the sequel and begged me to put it under her name, weither I do it or not is up to me...**

**Oh, and if any of you are confused as to why Link and Zelda both died after Serena's birth... email me. And if a lot of you are confused, I'll post the answer in my profile. Also, the disease Link has is called **Heropthradite (her-op-thra-dite) **Don't ask what it is because I have no idea, I made it up. But I think I'll make it some sort of respritory disease, hm... like maybe it weakens him until eventually he falls into a coma and dies...**

**I hope this didn't make anyone feel to depressed. I just seem to be better at writting depressing stories. Anyway, review and keep an eye out for the sequel!**

**A.K.S**

**P.S. (Chaosmaide reallllly hates this story, or rather, the fact that Link and Zelda both die.)**


End file.
